Just an average Day
by Wasser ndert
Summary: a humoristic day that begins this story of 4 very different teens dealing with daily life experiences! Guess what plot we have mixed with this interesting fan fic! This fanfic is also known as Just a Normal Day.


****

JUST AN AVERAGE DAY: PART 1

A DOCUMENTARY BASED ON THE LIVES OF TWO OUTCASTS. (As well as another plot of a story.)

MYSTERY: Figure out what PLOT is mixed in with our stories. 

YOU MUST KNOW THIS TO READ THE STORY:

Names will not be truly revealed. One of us will be referred to J and the other K.

Language Arts Teacher: Mrs. Johnson

Math Teacher: Ms. Bernard

Social Studies Teacher: Ms. Ababa/Mrs. Apple

Science Teacher: Mr. Helium

Violin Teacher: Mr. Emotion

Home Ec. Teacher: Ms. Larry

The two Popular Mean Guys: Cain and Ray

K's Favorite Kind of book: KFB

J entered her homeroom one second late because she had worked on her huge Reading project all night. The project had been assigned a month ago, but J er- found herself busy. (Plainly she procrastinates.)

As she entered the classroom she sighed with exasperation to see her homeroom teacher Mrs. Johnson shake her head as she marked her down for "LATE". J groaned, "UGH! Not again!" As she glanced over to her two friends K and Sarah, she sighed to see them arguing yet again! She wondered what they were arguing about now. As she dragged her huge, well-made project over to her saved seat, she caught part of the conversation.

"…he's mine," cried out K. An equally irritated Sarah said, "He is SO~ not your type. Maybe J's. After all, they **are**-" Suddenly the two noticed the heaving J setting her project and bookbag on the floor.

K looked at J's project and smirked. "And how late did you stay up to do this one J?" J pouted and replied, "I stayed up the whole night working on this freakin project! Ms. Ababa BETTER give me an A+++ on it!" J grimaced on remembering how hard she worked on it and was shocked to see a piece of it falling off.

J was pleased as Sarah and K admired it. After the admiring was done, J was about to put it away when SOMEONE grabbed it out of her hand. It was Sharon. Sharon squealed, "Ooh let Sharon see!" After looking at it, all she wanted, she said, "Ooh, pretty project!" Sharon handed it back to J and J FINALLY packed it away as the bell rang. She rushed out after a hasty wave of good-bye to K and went outside to a waiting Sarah. Sarah rudely commented, "THAT TOOK LONG ENOUGH!" 

K sighed as she took out her favorite book series, KFB, and started to read. "READING THOSE STUPID BOOKS AGAIN!" Cain said as he reached his desk at the back of the room by K. "Shut up, there better than that series YOU are reading" K said back not caring to look up. 

Mrs. Johnson was putting the Mug shot sentence on the board when K finally put her book away and started getting ready for class. Of course Cain was already ready. "Mr. Perfect" K muttered as he finished the mug shot sentence in 10 seconds. "Hey, What was the fifth error?" K asked Cain. Cain reached out of his seat and fixed the error on K's paper. 

Later in class when Mrs. Johnson had given them free time to study there spelling words K said to Cain, "Did you finish the Social Studies project?" already knowing the answer. "Yeah, I had it finished a couple nights ago." Cain bragged. "Did you finish?" He asked. "Yes, I did finish!" K said angrily. She always did finish. "Can I see yours?" K asked. Cain took out his (like always) perfect project. "Nice…" K said in rage. 

As the bell rang K said to Cain, "Off to Ms. Larry. GREEEEAAAATTTTT!" she stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Haha. Have fun!" he smirked. "Shut up, you jackass" K said. 

J scrambled out of her seat as she eagerly waited for Science to end. As much as she liked Mr. Helium, she found first period quite dragging and was relieved to find it end. She waved good-bye to her friend Kristen for she was one of the few people who always were the first ones out of class. She waited patiently for her two friends Ginny and Julie, and ran outside of the hallway. This was the moment she had been anticipating for the entire period.

As she PRETENDED to be chatting with her two gossipy friends, she noticed the tall Dewey who she referred as Dr. Dewey (to keep him a secret) walk by. She quickly stole a glance at him and released her breath as soon as she passed by him. Ginny and Julie ran off to their classes as J continued down the hall.

"J!" yelled K. J was deaf by the thoughts that dwelled on Dr. Dewey. She sighing as she remembered his strong personality, tall lean figure, and glinting intelligent glasses that made his eyes mesmerizing. 

K had now completely caught up with J and screamed into her ear. "J!!!!!!!!!!"

J jumped 6 feet into the air with fright.

"What did you do that for?" J growled. K shook her head in pity. "Still thinking about Dr. Dewey?" K giggled.

J turned a bright red. "No, I was not! Mind your own business!" K held up her hands and backed off.

J sighed as they stepped into the Home Ec. Room. They took their seats before the Home Ec teacher could start a 1-hour lecture (more like 4). They sat exactly at the opposite ends of each room and J was not surprised to see K staring at Raymond (better known as Ray).

J didn't like Ray. Not that he was cute, but he wasn't very nice to her or any other people who he considered below him. She didn't know why. Well, she didn't like him at ALL! He was such a pervert and an IDIOT!! She had been cursed by having to live in the same house as him! First of all, her parents were the best of friends with his and they both lived in a two-family house. They hadn't gotten along since they were little. However, he and K had hit it off very nicely indeed. 

He was nice to her and they were well known as childhood friends. After he became popular, their friendship had easily disintegrated. Now that J thought about it, Ray was the most popular guy in school. She didn't know why. So it didn't surprise her that K was gaga all over him. He was still nice to K and said hi to her whenever she came over. As for J and Ray, they were always found cursing each other off about their bad faults. The reason J thought of Ray, as a pervert was when that fateful 'accident', as he called, happened. All the bathrooms on HIS side of the house had had overflowing problems and could not use it till the plumber came. 

J had just finished taking a shower and was coming out, when Ray RUDELY came in without knocking. Both stood paralyzed staring at each other. J was the first to react. "Ray….y-you….PERVERT!!!!!!!!!" After that, there had been a large crashing noise and both families rushed over to the noise. They found J running out of the bathroom with a bathrobe on and Ray unconscious on the floor. The toilet had been ripped off and smashed on his head. It took him 3 days to gain consciousness. Plus, they were FORCED to walk to school together. He was a popular guy and she guessed that was one of the things she hated about him the most. 

J snapped back to attention to hear Ms. Larry droning on in a nasal voice about the difference between proteins and fats. J whispered over to her friend Katie. "Hey, can I borrow your homework? I forgot to do it because of the huge Social Studies project." Katie nodded and handed over her homework. Soon, J was busily copying down her homework when she froze.

"Ms. Turner, please stop copying your homework and pay attention to the class." J whimpered and looked down. She heard snickers from Ray's groupies and glared at them. The first words that ran through the classroom were, _If looks could kill._

J muttered "sorry" and the lesson continued. In a few minutes Ms. Larry said, "Questions? Comments?…(J and K were both mouthing these well known words) …Problems? Suggestions? Get to work!" the whole class got up grateful that the lesson was over. Everybody headed over to their kitchens and Ray said sarcastically to J, "I'm SO sorry you got caught copying your homework." He walked over to his kitchen (which was right next to J's and K's) laughing his head off with his buddies. 

"OK, this week, J-" Katie started and than turned pale, "is cook…" she finished. "Hey J, want to change places with me? You can be assistant cook!" K tried not to sound like she didn't want her friend to cook something that they were going to be graded on. J wasn't a very good cook… Ray often joked when his family came over for dinner that he would rather eat poison than her cooking because her food would be more of a poison. 

"No, that's ok, K. I want to be cook. Besides you were cook last week," J said. K could see a mad glint forming in her eyes. All the members of the kitchen besides K paled a little at the idea of J cooking. "It's ok. I'm assistant cook. I won't let her make any mistakes…" K quietly whispered to the rest. 

The period flew by pretty well- J didn't make any mistakes due to K's guidance (she had almost added vinegar instead of oil but K stopped her in time). J got a very good laugh when Ray got 20 dollars of Larry money taken away and 20 minutes of cleaning because they were fooling around pretending to fence (which Ray was very good at). 

The bell rang and while all the other students ran out screaming for joy. J and K found themselves cleaning up their whole kitchen. This was because the rest of the group had run off to chat with friends in the hallway before the next class started. (Actually, J was only doing it because she wanted to make up from getting caught doing the homework) 

J was busily cleaning up the sticky red tomato paste that she had 'accidentally' knocked over which won more laughs and snickers from Ray alone. She glanced over at Ray and glared at him. He was always insulting her, like about her cooking, looks, etc. She knew that she was definitely not ugly, for she wasn't made fun of that and wondered why Ray did it so often. Suddenly, an evil thought ran through her head. Smiling rather wickedly, she grabbed the rag that she had been cleaning up the tomato sauce with, and threw it at Ray's head. Her aim seemed to be true.

It was soon a battle between dirty rags as they each flung them across the room. K seeing things out of hand between her crush and her best friend, tried to stop by screaming her voice hoarse. Soon, she realized she had no choice but to use her special skills. Grabbing a nearby spatula she hurled it at Ray. He quickly dodged it. The three of them gasped in horror as they saw where the spatula had landed. It had landed in Ms. Larry's Afro hair. Steaming with rage, she screamed, "DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" The trio quickly retreated out of the classroom and wordlessly scrambled into their third period class.

"I'm sorry Mr. Emotion-" J started but stopped when she saw Ray had followed them in the class room, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed at him. "J! You are excused for being late but stop screaming! Raymond is here because they are remodeling the band room so the period three drum class is going to be joining this strings class. Since there is only one drum player and he is in orchestra we will just be playing our music." J and K sat down quickly and started taking out there violins. 

"Take out 'What Child is This'. Remember to hold the first note long enough, seconds. Firsts make sure you're in third position." Suddenly the speaker went off. "Mr. Emotion, the principal wants to see you." 

Hearing this, Mr. Emotion grew nervous. "Uh…I will be leaving the classroom for this period. I am leaving Cain in charge. Make sure to follow his lead! I know I can trust him." He smiled encouragingly at Cain and quickly left the room.

Cain put down his violin and got up in front of the classroom. He picked up the stick and said, "From the top. One, two, three…go!" he tapped his stick and the class started to play. "Stop, Stop!" Cain yelled at the class. "Something isn't right in the second Violin part. K play from the beginning" 

"WHAT? Why did you come to me?" K yelled in protest not wanting to play by herself. "Because YOU'RE the one who's ruining the pretty music we're working so hard on!" Cain said. K stood up her violin falling to the floor, "I AM NOT!!! I KNOW MY MUSIC JUST FINE~!!!" she yelled at him. "No you don't. Now look at J here. SHE knows her music! Has she ever made a mistake? NO!" he said back. Ray mumbled, "What? That dork?" 

K grudgingly sat down and played the song. In the middle of the song, Cain yelled, "STOP! THAT STUNK! YOU MADE SO MANY ERRORS! IT'S CALLED SHARP NOT PHLAT! GET IT RIGHT!"

K Screamed back at him saying that he stunk and couldn't play for his life. This little argument went on until the bell rang. Ray and J had to drag out the two who were still screaming at each other. Sighing, Ray and J quickly stuck duck tape over their mouths because they didn't want to risk yet ANOTHER detention. They quickly ran off to 4th period.

J jumped into her seat as the bell rang and thought to herself, _Finally I'm not late. _Suddenly she was aware of the Spanish teacher staring at her. Around her, she saw unfamiliar students gawking at her. _Oh no, _she thought. She was in the wrong class! She had gotten yet ANOTHER late. She dragged herself to Reading and mumbled an apology to her teacher. 

The period was spent on discussing the book they had read: And Then There Were None. They were discussing on who might be the killer. J had already read the book the night she had gotten it and was bored because she already knew the answer. She dozed off and was waken from the sharp ring of the bell.

__

Saved by the bell, she thought gladly. She rushed out with the other students.

K gladly slipped out of Science class when the bell rang. _Finally, Lunch!"_ She thought as she headed down the hallway to her locker. J and Sarah came walking down the hallway coming from Reading. K waited for them and than they went to the next period ~ Lunch. Feline was gossiping at the table, as always. J and K sat down at their saved seats and started to eat. They were almost finished when Ray and his friends started their usual Sheep routine.

Every day at lunch they would all start BAAAA~ing like sheep. No one knew why they were doing that and no one asked. "Not again," K moaned. This had gotten increasingly annoying now that the teachers hadn't been stopping them. "Why do they do that? It's SO annoying!" J said shaking her head. "God, how did THEY become the populars of this school?" she added. The whole table shrugged in reply as they started cleaning up so they could go to recess. 

At recess J, K and their friends were playing box ball. All of a sudden J was about to Cherry bomb Lisa when a big red ball landed right in front of her. She turned in the direction it came from and saw Ray laughing with his friends. She kicked it in the other direction. Five minutes later K was about to hit the ball to Cassie when the big red ball fell down again. K took a deep breath as Ray yelled "Sorry!" Sarcastically at her. This happened several times in the next few minutes. Lucky no one had gotten hit until-

"OUCH!" Ginny yelled. Ginny had gotten hit in the eye. There was a long silence until she started to cry softly that was getting louder and louder. Everyone rushed to see if she was OK. K got the ball and chucked it at Ray and started walking over to him accompanied with J. "What do you think you're doing," asked J quietly. She was trembling all over. This had gone too far already. Ray just stared at her and laughed at her with his friends. J was angry, and she didn't want to be taken lightly. "I said…WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" J said screaming at Ray. In the background of this outburst, the soft sobs of Ginny could be heard. Still shaking, she grabbed the red ball and popped it as the air gushed out into Ray's face. "Listen up Raymond. Interfere with me, and you WON'T live to regret it." She paused as she crumbled up the remaining ball like a piece of scrap paper and threw it into his face. J stiffly walked away to guide Ginny to the nurse's office. K was looking at Ray disapointedly and Ray felt a wave of guilt wash through him. With tears in her eyes, she slapped him and ran off to join J. His other 'cool' friends laughed and made fun of the 2 who had dared go against them. Ray tried to laugh easily along side his friends but found he could not.

The next 3 periods went by in flash for K, J, Cain, and Ray. K and J had only anger on their minds, while Cain was trying to cheer up his pal Ray, who he knew, felt guilty deep inside. As for Ray, he was having a hard time doing anything. He was so full of guilt he couldn't think straight. He shook his head furiously. Why in the world should he care about what those two girl nerds had said anyway? Burrowing his guilt in the back of his mind, he continued the rest of the day with ease.

Ray was complaining to Cain. "I can't believe I missed fencing practice!" Ray and Cain were walking home from detention. Cain had kindly waited for Ray and up ahead of them stood the figures of J and K.

As they all walked toward J and Ray's house, they heard a nearby snob call out to Ray and Cain. "HEY! HOW COME YOU GUYS ARE WALKING HOME WITH THOSE 2?" The snobby girl, Rachel looked repulsed, as she looked J and K up and down. 

K started toward Rachel with her fists clenched tightly. Surprisingly, it was J who held her back with a hand and said, "Let it slide K, she's really not worth it." J sounded tired from all the anger at recess and the two headed toward their destination.

As they continued there way, they could hear Ray and Cain answering back, "WHO? Those two dorky girls? Are you crazy?" Ray laughed and said, "It's not my fault I live with a nerd like J." Little did he see J and K clenching and unclenching their fists as well as cracking their knuckles.

"What time is it, J?" K asked as she looked up from her Math homework. They were sitting on the steps outside their house. They had calmed down from the past events of the day. "It's about 5." 

The door opened behind them as Cain and Ray stepped out and on to the back lawn. "Hey do you want to have a match? After all you missed practice today." Cain asked. "Sure," Ray said as they started to unpack their gear. Soon they were ready and they started. "Jeez, they can't fence for their lives!" J said even though they were pretty good. K agreed as she glanced up from her work to see Cain and Ray already engaged in a fierce battle. Suddenly, with a hard block from Ray, Cain lost control of his saber and it went flying out of his hand. Ray dodged barely. At that moment, J suddenly looked up and felt a swish behind her head. The fencing sword went flying and struck into the ground. Everyone was silent as J's once beautiful long, black, shiny hair fluttered to the ground in pieces.

J stood and didn't move. Suddenly, she stood up and hiding her face behind her ragged hair and ran inside. 

K, Cain, and Ray quickly ran in after J. They found her sitting on her bed in her room. K tentatively asked, "Are you okay?" There was a moment's pause before she answered back calmly, her hair still shading her eyes. "I'm fine. I-I-I was thinking of getting a new hair-cut." Ray and Cain bravely stood up and said together, "Here, punch me." 5 seconds later J once again walked out of room, closely followed by K. The two guys were still standing in the room on each of their faces stood bright, purple, bruises. They were swelling with every second. 

That day, J abandoned the rest of her homework and went to the hair salon and fixed her hair. When, she came home for dinner, the two families sat around the table and stopped eating when she entered. "J," cried J's mom. "Your hair…it got…what…how…?" J smiled sweetly and said, "I thought it might look better short."

Natalie smiled and said, "Wow. It looks really adorable J. You should've cut it like that a long time ago." 

That night J was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on her door and opened it. She was surprised to see a blushing, nervous Ray. 

"What do you want at this time of night Ray," asked an exhausted J.

"Well, um…I…er- I'm really…uh…sorry for…well…you…know…your…hair…well…um…" 

J giggled and smiled cutely. "Don't worry. I've never seen you so nice before. Stop it. You're making me feel weird."

He stopped stuttering and yelled out, "WHY WOULD I BE NICE TO A UNCUTE DORK LIKE YOU?"

J flinched and her happy grin turned to a menacing frown.

Hey, she DOES look really cute! Not that she wasn't… Ray's thought trailed off as J slammed the door in his face. 

As she slipped into bed and pulled the covers over herself, she smiled. She had never seen Ray like that. 

She ran the day's events through her head. Her last words as she drifted off to sleep were, _Just another average day…_

****

:.End to Part 1.:

A/N: Althou some of the events in this story were made up, most weren't. They are actual things that occurred to us in our school. The Class order was true and the BAAA~ing of the boys (the sheep thing at lunch) were both true along with other things! Read and Review PLEASE! And also try and guess what plot is involved with this plot. It's really really obvious! 

__


End file.
